Make a Wish
by PureChocolate
Summary: A short genfic about Temari growing up, her progressing relationship with her family, and the determination which defines her as an individual.


"Make a wish, Temari, it's your birthday today." Her mother, pregnant again, whispers with a small smile. Temari squirms in her lap with a giggle, trying to reach the cupcake on the table. That year, she wishes to be as beautiful as her mother and as strong as her father, who is too busy protecting Suna to join them today.

"Make a wish…" These words echo in her mind, accompanied by the memory of a gentle embrace. Even at the age of five, Temari is practical. Nothing will bring her mother back to life. Instead, she wishes that she could be closer to her youngest brother- Gaara, their mother's last legacy. From the few times she's seen him, he seems so much smaller and more fragile than Kankuro ever was.

The painful ache in her chest is forgotten for a moment as a knock on her door brings her back to reality. It's one of the servants with a note from the Kazekage, containing only three words in his assistant's handwriting. But she only receives one other acknowledgement of her birthday- a dead beetle in a jar left on her bed from Kankuro, and even though she's learning that birthdays and celebrations are a waste of time, she treasures both, keeping them safe and hidden in the back of a drawer for many years.

A few years later, she fervently wishes to get the hell away from Gaara, after witnessing him slowly squeeze the life out of too many people with a deranged grin. How is she related to this thing- this monster? It's fear that nags her until she no longer acknowledges him as a brother. It doesn't make much of a difference. He's clearly never considered her as a sister- he's threatened Kankurou and her on 389 separate occasions.

Worst of all though, is his perversion of her memories. He whispers and growls in response to his insanity in the form of her mother until she wants to scream. Temari wants him to bleed because doesn't he know her mother was kind and loving? Outwardly, she hides everything, but not because of the Kazekage's declaration that emotions are feminine (and therefore weak). It's just that provoking the best weapon in their country is plain idiotic.

Now, she's nine and wishes are for little girls who are too weak to do anything- to change things themselves- instead of waiting for a miracle, an impossible fantasy. She decides that she's old enough to specialise in a weapon. She won't be dependent on it, but it will augment her abilities.

Temari is already genin, although she's under no illusion on how she gained the position. There is a severe shortage of shinobi in Suna, and whilst the Kazekage does not endorse female ninja, he recognises her cruelty. He knows that despite Temari's status, she would not make a good wife. A tool is a tool, whether they make alliances through marriage or not.

The huge battle fan is perfect. It may be too heavy for her now. Using it may lead to cuts, bruises and blisters. Her shoulders may ache. Her legs may collapse underneath her in exhaustion. She will bear condescending smirks and sneers from her elders. It'll be worth it when she can level their house with one swing of her fan.

Gaara becomes more unstable as he grows older, and Kankurou becomes bitter and withdrawn. He spends all his time in a small workshop, preferring the company of his puppets. His cheerful nature is smothered by death, and they only really unite when faced against Gaara.

The missions they are sent on grow exponentially more difficult. When she wakes up in a hospital bed next to an unconscious Kankurou, it hits her that maybe they weren't supposed to survive these A-rank missions. It's her 11th birthday that day- not that she realises.

By then, her childhood innocence has been thoroughly eroded away by the wind and sand of Suna, yet her determination never wavers. She will _not_ die because of her father's short-sightedness She trains harder and in her dreams, she tells her father exactly what she thinks of him.

Temari turns sixteen the year her father is found dead- body dessicated and ruined by scavengers. It is not her first birthday without a father. It is, however, her first birthday with a family. Kankurou punches her arm, and she hooks her arm around his neck. Gaara mumbles "happy birthday" to his feet, and Temari smiles.

* * *

_A/N: Hi guys, thanks for reading! This was my first fanfic so it'd mean a lot to me if you review this :) Tell me what you liked, or hated!_


End file.
